


Short Stories

by Moonknight1314



Category: Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Fun and Fear, Gen, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Possible Mild Smut, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonknight1314/pseuds/Moonknight1314
Summary: This is a collection of short stories I wrote for three of the fandoms I am in. If I find the need to expand this, I will do so. I hope you enjoy :)





	1. Carnival Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my softer short stories. I was dared to write this without an ounce of angst, so, without farther ado, here is my platonic LAMP short stories.
> 
> Word count: 600

Roman looked around the carnival and watched the bright, flashing lights and marveled at the vibrant colors. "Logan, how can you not see that this is breathtaking?" 

Logan looked at the prince. "Breathtaking would be someone punching you in the stomach." 

Roman rolled his eyes and seemed to realize something. He looked behind him. "Wait, where is Patton and Anxiety?"

 

Patton ran through the crowd, a giant grey stuffed animal held tightly in his arms. A childish glint came to his eyes as he looked around at the brightly colored rides and games. Turning around, he smiled at Virgil. "Thank you for winning this for me." 

Virgil couldn't help but smile at his small friend. "Of course, Pat. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" He buried his face into the cat and his hoodie fell over his eyes. Looking back up, he started to realize that something was missing. "Hey, where's Logan and Roman?" 

Virgil brushed aside his bangs and shrugged. "Roman?" He called loudly.

"Logan?" Patton followed suit and they listened closely for a response.

Logan, who was cautiously pushing past the people ahead of him, heard his name being called softly. "Patton?"

"Logan!" His voice still sounded far away. 

The teacher turned back to Roman. "Can you see him?"

Roman easily looked over the head's of the crowd and nodded. "Their over there." He pointed off to the side.

Logan looked around and once again shook his head. "Why is it always those two?" 

"Roman?" Virgil called a second time and there was the smallest bit of fear in his voice. 

"We are coming, guys!" Roman called and started pushing past people, leaving Logan to apologise. 

Patton's eyes brightened as two of his friends finally found him. "Hey, kiddos!" 

"Patton." Logan looked at him for a moment, every muscle in his body fighting his urge to hug him. "What did I say about running off?"

Patton started fidgeting, pulling on his stuffed animal's ear. "To not run off."

Logan looked up at the sky as that grammatic error hit his ears. "Yes, Patton, precisely, and what did you do? You decided to run off anyway." 

Roman gently set his hand on the Teacher's shoulder. "Give him a break, Teach, he was lost us for several minutes and that can be traumatizing."

Patton nodded as he involitarily trembled. Roman walked over with a kind smile and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. 

Logan looked at Virgil and was greeted with a shrug. 

Roman looked at Patton's new companion. "Where did you get that, Pat?"

"Virgil won it for me!" He smiled proudly and looked at his taller friend.

Roman looked at Virgil curiously. Virgil nodded, slightly embarrassed. 

Patton's attention was grabbed as he found a booth with a curtain. "Ooh! Let's do that, Kiddos." 

Logan followed Patton's pointing finger and shrugged. Roman looked and a smile spread across his face. "A photobooth! Let's go!" He led them across the fairground and they walked into the booth.

Patton sat in the center, his cat hoodie smiling from his hair. Logan was on his right, looking at the camera intensely while Virgil sat on his left, headphones hanging limply from his neck. Roman peaked his head up into the frame and smiled proudly

On the screen, numbers flashed, signaling the camera. On one, Logan smiled softly and Virgil slyly gave the teacher bunny ears. Patton laughed cheerfully as Roman fell out of frame.

They walked out of the booth and gathered the pictures, smiling at the memory saver. 

Patton hugged the other three proudly.

"I love you, guys."


	2. Everyone has a Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Anti, Shneep, Jackaboy, Marvin, JJ, and Chase were in the same room for a long period of time?  
> This is a Jacksepticeye ego short story, I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Word count: 827

Jameson Jackson shook his head as he agressively pointed at the chalkboard in his hand. In his annoyance, his hat had become off center and his mustache was frazzled, giving him an unkept look.

"Come on, JJ, just write a little more." Chase Brody said kindly, treating the mute like one of his lost children. 

The man from the past exhaled loudly, looking down at the ground. He wished the others could understand him. 

Jackiboy rubbed his gloved hands together. "I don't know!" He whined softly. 

Shneeplestein closely watched Anti, his suspicious hightening as the ego spun his knife around. Anti looked at him and smirked.

Marvin looked at Jackiboy Man and rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious what he's trying to say."

Jackiboy looked at his fellow masked-man. "If it's so obvious, why don't you tell us all?"

"It's not my turn." Marvin crossed his arms and pressed his lips together. 

"Well, my teammate is trying to kill your's."  
Marvin looked back at the doctor. "You ok, Shneep?"

"Of course, why would I not be?" The doctor had his hand against Anti's chest, trying to keep his knife from touching his exposed neck. "Ok, zere might be a problem."

"I shall save you!" Jackiboy double fist bumped the air and ran over to the Doctor. Marvin rolled his eyes and followed the superhero over to the doctor. 

Chase continued to support Jameson as he madly scribbled on his little chalkboard. 

Jameson looked up at the ceiling and once again exhaled loudly. Turning around the board, he pointed at each word carefully. _Run. Away. Now._

Chase looked at Jameson's blue eyes and followed his eyes to Anti. "Wait, what is-"  


Jameson covered Chase's lips and shook his head. After he made sure that Chase wouldn't speak, he turned the board around and erased the chalk. _Don't turn around, don't look away._

Jackiboy ran back over to them. "I require assistance!"

Chase turned around, feeling bad about ignoring JJ, and walked forward. As he moved closer to the knife-fighting doctor, he realized what was happening. 

Behind him, JJ fiddled with his board and chalk. 

Beside the struggling doctor, the other four egos watched; unsure how to act without crossing Anti. 

Jameson rolled his eyes and quickly walked over to the others. Standing next to Anti, he lifted his chalkboard and bonked it against his head.

The knife slowly lowered from Shneeplestein's neck and Anti turned to the small man beside him. 

Jameson showed his board to them. _Our game isn't over._

Jackiboy Man looked around at the others and nodded. "He's right. We need to finish our game." 

The six egos returned to their seats. Jackiboy cautiously sitting next to Anti while Marvin, Chase, and Dr. Shneeplestein waited for their turn.

As he waited, Marvin realized that Anti was heavily competitive and the shadowing of his team's defeat set him on edge. 

After JJ's fruitless turn, Marvin slowly stood to play for his team. 

Anti twirled his knife. 

Marvin looked at the other five and made a choice. Grabbing a card, he looked for the most complicated objects to act out and began his fall to defeat. His hand shook as he began giving his team hints.  
Two minutes passed and Chase looked at Shneep for help. There was none.

Shneeplestein was deep in concentration. "A knife?" 

Marvin shook his head.

"A dastardly plan?" Chase offered and received the same response as the doctor.

"Time's up." Anti's voice hissed and his knife stilled. "We win." He looked at his team and sneered. 

Jackiboy looked at Marvin curiosly. "What did the card say?"

"Antagonist." Marvin said sheepishly.

Anti slowly looked back at the cat masked man, a smirk on his face. "The knife." He said slowly and he twirled it in his fingers again. 

Marvin found himself against a wall. "I-"

Anti shook his head. "No!" 

The other four looked at each other, trying to think of ways to save the magician. "Anti-" Chase said softly.

"No!" Anti looked at him, his blade pointed to Brody. "No, talking." 

Shneeplestein opened his mouth and saw about to say something when Anti lunged at Marvin.

"No!" Marvin said as he covered his face.  


The blade never reached him.

Uncovering his eyes, Marvin saw that Jameson had jumped in between them.  
"Move." Anti hissed.

JJ shook his head. Scribbling on his board, he wrote. _It's just a game, Anti._

Anti took a deep breath and his knife disappeared. He set his hand on Jameson's shoulder and everyone stopped breathing. "Ok, JJ." 

There was a loud exhale as everyone calmed down. Shneeplestein looked at the others, confused as to why they were so uneasy. This was the outcome of every game they played.

Chase smiled happily. "Alright! What should we play next?"

Jackiboy tackled him to the ground. "No more games!"

Marvin laughed and the gaming cycle continued.

JJ smiled and gave Anti a hug. Flipping his board around, it read:  


_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this right now. The dare from the first story carried on to this story and I was sent on an experimental run.


	3. Labyrinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is one of my personal favorites to date. I tried to write some of the ships into this subtly (not very subtle at this point)
> 
> Fair warning though, I was not held back with this (if you read my story, A New Dawn, you'll understand what I mean by that)
> 
> Enjoy my Sanders Sides short story, Labyrinth
> 
> Word Count: 1236

Virgil sat up with a start, cold beads of sweat hugging his forehead. _It was just a dream, V._ He looked to his right to find a sleeping Logan. "Just a dream." He gently set himself down on his pillow and tried to forget the horror he had just witnessed.

Seconds changed to minutes and Virgil reopened his eyes and walked out of the bedroom, hoodie in hand. His eyes, well adjusted to the darkness, looked cautiously through the long dark hallway as he pulled his jacket over his arms. 

"Virgil." Logan called drowsily from the bed. "Where are you going?"

Virgil turned back to see his bedmate trying to locate him in the dark. _He must have felt me get up._ He gently walked over to the left side of the bed, the pads of his feet softly hitting against the ground. "I just need some water, I'll be right back." He set his hand on Logan's cheek and smiled softly as his half blind roommate nodded and rolled back over to sleep. 

Suddenly, there was a red flash and Virgil fell to the ground, Logan was resting on his lap, a creek of blood flowing from his lips. The knowledgeable side's glasses were offset and his necktie had been roughly pulled down. 

Virgil was blinded by a second flash and he found that he was kneeling in the hallway. Logan was no where to be found. 

A perpetual tremble sent the fearful Virgil into a full blown anxiety attack. His breathing was jagged and rough as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.  

His heart finally slowed and he lifted himself onto the wall. Dragging his hands across the wall, Virgil slowly walked to the kitchen, sweat falling from his face. 

As he neared the kitchen door, Virgil noticed a soft light under the door. He stopped his hand abruptly and tried to reach for the doorknob. He leaned forward and the floor beneath his feet creaked. 

_Alright, Virge, take a deep breath and open the door._ He slowly set his hand on the handle and turned his hand gently. 

"Hey, Kiddo." 

Virgil jumped out of his skin as he was greeted by his thoughtful friend. "What are you doing, Pat?"

"I wanted some hot cocoa." Patton looked down into his mug with a sheepish smirk. "I can make you some if you want." 

Virgil noticed that there was a second, steaming mug next to Patton's. "Is Roman awake?"

Patton's cheeks brightened and he lifted his mug to cover his red face. He gently nodded and stood up from the table to make Virgil a cup of hot chocolate. 

"So-" Virgil adjusted his jacket and jumped for a third time that night as Roman burst through the kitchen door without a shirt on. 

"Pat- oh... Hello, Virge." Roman looked down at his bare chest, glanced at Patton for a second, and looked at Virgil curiously. "Trouble sleeping?" 

"Uh-" Virgil slowly walked backwards and fell into one of the colorful chairs; his legs flailed around for a moment as he tried to regain his balance. Patton set the warm mug in his hand and resumed his sitting position at the table; Roman sitting close beside him. "I... You know me, I'm never asleep this early."

"Three in the morning?"

Virgil shrugged. "Roman, the fact that you are sitting across the table from me really doesn't give you the right to ask me that." Virgil lifted his eyebrows as he lifted the mug. "So... where'd your shirt go?" He smirked into his mug as Patton's face returned to it's red glow. 

Suddenly, Virgil's mind flared with an overwhelming anger. His mind screamed and he felt his knees hit the floor.

Standing above him, Patton and Roman were covered in their own blood; their eyes fogged over. _This isn't good, Virgil._ Patton's perpetually upturned mouth said as his head tilted to the right. 

_Why did you do this to us? _Roman said, his dominant hand resting on the hilt of his sword.__

____

_No, I didn't. I didn't do anything!_ Virgil set his hands on his head and tried to clear his mind. 

______ _ _

Patton's cold as death hand rested on Virgil's shoulder and the terrified side began to tremble. 

______ _ _

The other two sides began to call Virgil's name simultaneously and his entire body began to burn. 

______ _ _

_Virgil._ There was a bang in his mind. _Virgil._ Like a deafening drumbeat. _Virgil, Virgil, Virgil._ Virgil started to scream as his name became the most bothersome sound ever. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Virgil!" Patton shook Virgil to consciousness and Virgil felt his cheeks burn with the feeling of tears. "Are you alright, Kiddo?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Come on, Dark Knight." Roman stepped around the puddle of steaming hot chocolate and broken glass and gently lifted his trembling friend. "It's alright, Virgil, it's alright." Roman held his friend like a child and Virgil rested his arm around the Prince's neck. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Are you ok, Virgil?" Patton rested his hand on Virgil's unoccupied arm and waited patiently for an answer he knew might not come. 

________ _ _ _ _

"I- I'm al-alright, Pat-Patton." Virgil tried to calm his trembling with no pervail. "I-it was n-nothing." His chin trembled and he found himself turning his head to Roman's warm chest in a search for protection. 

________ _ _ _ _

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Patton grabbed a handful of napkins and started moping up the hot cocoa. 

________ _ _ _ _

Virgil looked at the fatherly friend and tried to act brave. "I'm fine, Pat. I pr-promise it w-was nothing." He took a deep breath, felt his tremble subside, and smiled. Looking up at the prince still holding him, he half-heartedly pushed away, telling the other side to set him down. 

________ _ _ _ _

"Alright, Virgil." Roman gently bent over and set his friend down on the ground.

________ _ _ _ _

"Well." Virgil stood up and brushed his black pants off. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving his friends to ponder what had happened. 

________ _ _ _ _

As he walked through the dark hallway, Virgil could not help but wonder why he was seeing these insane, twisted images. As his mind wandered, he hoped that they were not real--prayed that they would not come to pass. 

________ _ _ _ _

He continued his journey and noticed that his path had expanded. _Why is this-_ Virgil looked down at his feet and noticed that he was slowly sinking to a path of a thick substance. His slippers began to soak in the liquid and he felt his toes sink farther. 

________ _ _ _ _

"No, no, no!" He was brought to a halt as his legs sunk into the path up to his knees. "Why?" He yelled at the ceiling and was motified to notice that his voice was gone. 

________ _ _ _ _

As he continued to be pulled into the path, he felt his 'fight or flight' kick in. His nails changed to claws and his eyes began to fog over with a black film. "No!!" He growled and his body was paralyzed up to his neck. 

________ _ _ _ _

Virgil closed his eyes and the liquid flooded into his nose. _Blood. The smell was all to familiar to the anxious side. _Of course it's bl-__

____

________ _ _ _ _

____

"No!!" Virgil sat up with a start, cold beads of sweat hugging his forehead. _It was just a dream, V._ He looked to his right to find a sleeping Logan. "Just a dream." He gently set himself down on his pillow and tried to forget the horror he had just witnessed.

____

________ _ _ _ _

____


End file.
